I Never Knew
by PotterJen22
Summary: After Uncle Vernon is told to be kind to Harry after Sirius dies, Summer with the Dursleys is going to be the worst yet. Can things turn around for Harry, or is he doomed for the rest of the summer? Snape mentors Harry fic. RATED M for mentions of CP, self harm?, child abuse. NOT SLASH. POST OOTP.
1. Mortal Peril

**DISCLAIMER:** ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR THEMES PERTAINING TO THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE ARE NOT MY CREATION. THEY ARE IN FACT CREATED BY JK ROWLING.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (7/26/17):** I just wanted to thank everyone who has this story as a favorite and/or on their alerts, as well as those who are reading it now! I am hoping to update this story on either a weekly or bi-weekly schedule. This is only my second fic and my first one didn't work out as I was intending. Please be patient with the time between my updates, I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can! I am a full time college student going into my senior year this August so updates will likely be slow during school months. I also would be SUPER appreciative of any comments you guys have whether it's a comment saying you love it or you hate it, I don't care. I am new so any and all tips and/or constructive criticism is welcomed and GREATLY appreciated! Let me know that you think in the comments!

-PJ22

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mortal Peril**

Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing on platform 9 ¾ waiting for their children, Harry, and Hermione to arrive home on the train from Hogwarts. While they are waiting they overheard Moody threatening Vernon Dursley that him and the rest of the family must be kind to Harry over the summer holiday, since he had just lost Sirius; or there would be severe consequences for them all.

"Arthur, I'm telling you, this man is not going to treat him well at all. I can't shake the feeling that those muggles are far worse toward Harry than he lets on. I don't want him going back there. Especially after all that happened this year." Molly insisted to Arthur.

"I know Molly, But, we don't have a choice in the matter. We need to trust that Albus will keep an eye on him. You know that. Besides, it's the best protection he has from You-Know-Who now."

"I still don't like it." Molly mused. "Couldn't you and Bill just watch him under invisibility charms or something?"

"I already offered mine and Bill's services to watch him. He said it wasn't necessary and he has things in order and to just enjoy our time with the kids this summer. He is going to be fine Molly, I'm sure of it."

The train whistle was heard in the distance signifying the train was about to arrive at the platform. Molly glanced over toward Mr. Dursley who currently was sporting a purple face from his obvious rage, making Molly even more nervous and unsure about Harry's safety under his care. She was immediately relieved to see the kids all looking well and mostly healed from the injuries that occurred in the ministry. Neville, Luna, and Ginny, she noticed, looked right as rain. Ron looked fine aside from the welts that were still showing on his neck and arms but they were starting to fade. Harry still had the scratches on his face and a haunted look in his eyes and a sad look on his face, and Hermione also looked well, although she was carrying a large bag likely containing the many potions she must take daily to counteract the curse she suffered from. Neville and Luna immediately went to their respective families after a short goodbye hug from everyone. Suddenly she was bombarded with a very tight hug from Ginny, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Molly gave Harry an extra tight squeeze and held his shoulders while she took a good look at him.

"You will be safe and keep out of trouble this holiday, yes?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with as much sincerity he could muster knowing he would most definitely not be safe, and was always in trouble with the Dursleys.

Molly pulled him into another tight squeeze and said "Good boy. Be sure to stay in touch, we want to know about everything that goes on this summer and if you're faring well."

"I will. Promise. I'll write Ron, Ginny, and Hermione every chance I can get." Harry said knowing he would very likely not get too many chances.

"Okay, off you go then. Remember, if you need anything just write us! Have a good holiday!"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, you too!" Harry said with very noticeable forced cheer.

That evening during dinner at the Burrow, the two youngest Weasleys and Hermione tell the whole story of their adventure at the Ministry filling in details that Albus Dumbledore conveniently had left out, like how Minister Fudge witnessed Voldemort, that Harry was able to resist the Imperious curse cast by Voldemort himself, as well as how he chased after Bellatrix after Sirius fell through the Veil. Molly and Arthur listened to the entire story unfold and grew more and more impressed and horrified at how much all the teens have gone through and conquered from the time they were 11 years old. After dessert was finished and the teenagers went upstairs for a game of exploding snap, Molly and Arthur sat in the living room and discussed their concern over what they have just recently learned from two 16-year-olds and a 15-year-old.

"Arthur, I think it's time we made some modifications to our family clock. Ginny and Hermione are vocally concerned about Harry, and Ron tried to act like he wasn't worried about him but anyone who knows him could see through that mask. We always have said that Harry has been part of this family since the day he became best friends with Ron, and I think it's time we made that official." Molly said while sipping her tea.

"I couldn't agree more. Things are getting increasingly worse at the ministry and we think the Death Eaters are trying to find where he lives during the holiday as we speak."

"Then I think we should get to work and make arrangements to get a 10th hand added to our clock." Molly declared.

That same evening, they added Harry's hand to their clock after all the children went to bed.

The following day the Weasley parents explained their decision to add Harry to their family clock to everyone who came to their Sunday brunch with all the Weasley children and Hermione besides Percy and Bill. They all agreed that it would be best for everyone to know that he's okay while at the Dursley's. After brunch was finished, everyone went out to the gardens to play a pick-up game of quidditch, besides Molly who was cleaning up and Hermione and Arthur who chose to watch instead. When they finished their surprisingly quick game, thanks to Ginny catching the snitch before Bill even saw it, Arthur asked everyone to land their brooms so he could talk to everyone about an idea he has. Thankfully the timing of his idea is perfect since Bill and Fleur are staying with the Weasleys for a few weeks, as well as the twins.

"As all of you know, You-Know-Who has been actively searching for Harry's current whereabouts and the Dursleys are less than kind to him. Your mother was getting up all hours of the night to check Harry's hand on the clock last night. She is extremely concerned about him, and frankly I am too. So, I have an idea that I know if we combine all our magical abilities as well as Hermione's knowledge about the muggle world we can make this work. I would like to create a watch for your mother that in a lot of ways is like our family clock but has a few more specific additions so your mother rest at night without constant worry. So, here's what I want to do…" Arthur said as he conjured a parchment listing each of the specific additions he wants for the watch.

All the teens and Bill are extremely interested and immediately begin coming up with plans and assigning everyone to work on specific portions of the watch that their specific talents would be most useful in.

Back at the Dursley's, Harry's summer is turning out the be the worst so far.

"You thought that those freak friends of yours would intimidate me and make me out to be a terrible person, boy? Do you go 'round whining about how we treat you so horrible? DO YOU?!" Vernon boomed while holding Harry up by his shirt.

"N-No Uncle Vernon. I would never say anything to them! I never told them to talk to you! Honest!" Harry stammered out.

Vernon's response was a nasty right hook right to Harry's jaw, effectively knocking him out for several hours.

At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was nervously glancing up at the clock every fifteen minutes during dinner.

"Molly, he's fine. He's probably out with some friends or something. He's safe in Surrey. They haven't even located the town he resides in." Arthur told his wife concerned.

"Arthur, his hand hasn't said 'Home' since we added it to the clock. Maybe it's not working correctly." Molly urged.

"No mum, Harry's hand isn't broken because during the summer, he's not home. He has always considered Hogwarts his home. Not the Dursley's." Ron told his concerned mother.

"That still isn't making my motherly instincts settle down. I just feel like something horrible is happening behind the doors to that house. I just can't shake the feeling." Molly said.

After everyone is finished with dinner, everyone filed outside to Arthur's work shed so that they can discuss their ideas for the watch while Molly is cleaning up. They decide to have the watch have a golden band and a face that is disguised as a regular watch. The watch will only recognize her magical signature and no one else's. It will also show every possible thing that can happen to Harry while at the Dursley's including his mental status, amount of safety he is in at any given moment, the amount of danger he is in and what/who is causing the danger. The watch will also show his current actions to anyone Molly wants to see in the form of wizard photos projected into the air, and will record them if she so chooses. The crew works on the watch at every possible moment they can and after three days the watch is finally finished.

Harry was sitting on his bed wondering how he will be able to write a letter to Ron and give off the front that everything is okay, when it is in fact not. Things were far from okay. Harry had woken up laying on the floor of his room in a pool of his own dried blood, so he knew he was knocked out for at least several hours. All the lights in the house were out and it was dark so he knew he had to have been out for at least six hours. After pulling out the piece of a broken mirror from his bedside table drawer he saw that the entire side of his face was so swollen it looked like a stinging jinx had hit it. _Damn. Isn't this bloody well perfect. Not even twelve hours at the Dursleys and I am already covered in my own blood and have a broken jaw._ Harry sighed, got up off his bed and took a piece of parchment and a quill from under the loose floorboard under his bed. He walked over to the small desk and sat in the chair to pen a letter to Ron, since he didn't have anything better to do at 2am.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Things are going as well as can be expected here with my relatives. I took a nap after I got here and slept through dinner and it is now 2am. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are probably not pleased with my "laziness" and "lying about all evening" but they will just have to get over it. How is everyone? Is there any news I need to know? Please send me some snacks to stash for the summer and a Daily Prophet so I can stay current with the wizarding world. Tell everyone I say hello._

 _-H_

Harry sealed the letter and sighed as he tied it around Hedwig's leg. Fred and George taught him the handy trick of picking a muggle lock like the one Uncle Vernon puts on Hedwig's cage with a hair pin, which he now always carries. Hedwig took off out the window and Harry went to lay on the bed and let his mind wander.

 _'Why does it have to be me? I didn't choose to be the boy-who-lived, I bloody well didn't ask for it either. I don't even see the point in life anymore. Why bother? Voldemort is just going to keep trying to kill me until he does or I kill him. He's already killed any type of family that ever gave a damn about me, so why not just end the suffering now? I mean, that way I won't be a burden on everyone anymore. Some hero I am, I couldn't even save Cedric or Sirius, in fact, I might as well have killed them both with the killing curse. If it weren't for me, both would still be alive right now. But no, I had to go and screw everything up again. I am weak, I can't even defend myself against a muggle, some bloody hero of the wizarding world that makes me, huh? If I'm not being chased by Death Eaters and Voldemort, I'm being beaten by my muggle relatives. On top of that, I killed two people before I even turned 16. The world, both muggle and wizard would be better off without me. I know it will.'_

All the Weasleys who worked on the watch and Hermione were all seated around the table finishing up breakfast. When everyone is finished and before Molly started the clean-up process, Arthur stood up and cleared his throat so everyone's attention was on him.

"Molly, the kids and I have been working on a special present for you for the past few days. That's why everyone kept disappearing for hours at a time, we were working on this." Arthur pulled out a small rectangle box wrapped beautifully by Ginny and Hermione, and handed the gift to his wife. Molly looked stunned and puzzled at the same time and slowly unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Molly looked at everyone and thanked them. She then glanced back at the watch and was immediately confused. "I don't understand. What does a watch have to do with everyone disappearing? Though it is stunning, I don't see how everyone put such long days into making it." Molly looked at her husband and family with a confused expression.

"The surprise- "

"Is when you-"

"Put it on your wrist." Fred and George said in turn.

Molly carefully put the watch on and felt it immediately send warmth through her entire body. She looked down and saw the watch face transform in front of her eyes. Her eyes immediately started to glisten with unshed tears and with as much composure as she could she asked "Is this what I think it is? A watch like the Weasley clock but instead of all of you it just shows Harry?" Molly looked at her husband with pleading eyes and he smiled brightly and nodded his head. Not a second later his arms were full of his wife as she thanked him through openly falling tears and hugging him as tight as ever.

After composing herself, Molly kicked everyone out of the kitchen so she could clean up. She just sat in her chair admiring the beautiful and one of a kind watch that her loved ones created for her. The watch showed Harry with severe depression, which she was not surprised about, as well as a moderate safety level. Molly sees Harry making breakfast and doing some yardwork in the garden at the Dursleys, so she feels better knowing she can see him. She got up and collected all the dirty dishes and brings them to the kitchen sink to be washed. The day goes on and things are relatively normal for the Weasley household. When it came time to start making dinner for the Weasley clan, Molly decided to remove the watch so it doesn't get ruined or dirty while she is preparing dinner. She checked Harry's status one more time and after seeing he was okay, she set the watch on the kitchen counter and went about her evening, and went to bed that night completely forgetting that she never put the watch back on.

At precisely 6pm at the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon pulled in the driveway noticeably irate about a bad business deal at work. He immediately sought Harry out and began he started verbally and physically assaulting him. Harry was taking it as well as he could, knowing it would be worse if he cried or screamed, and he started to get bored beating on harry after about an hour so he stopped. Then, at around 10:45pm, Vernon got a call from his business associate backing out of a deal. Harry listens to him yell and scream at the person on the other line and knows he's in for it and he had better prepare himself. Vernon finished on the phone and immediately found Harry and began beating him at a more aggressive rate and harder. He protects his core as well as possible and just prays for the sweet release of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, it's about 11:30pm and everyone is in bed asleep. Ron woke up to a nightmare about Acromantulas attacking him and Harry in second year and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. He made his way to the kitchen and out of habit he looked at the family clock. The pit of Ron's stomach dropped to the floor as he stood there in shock looking at Harry's hand on the clock. The face of the clock is flashing red and has Harry's hand pointing to "Mortal Peril'. Ron regained his composure and runs into his parent's room and wakes them up as he is hysterically crying knowing that Harry's uncle is the source of this in his gut. Molly frantically goes to look at the watch and realized she left it on the kitchen counter. She immediately summoned it and put it on as everyone is gathered in the bedroom. She has the watch project the images so everyone can see what's happening.

All the Weasleys and Hermione watch as Harry is continuously kicked and punched by his overly large uncle, while Dudley and Petunia cheer him on. Suddenly, Vernon hits Harry in the side of the head so hard he immediately goes limp and falls to the ground unconscious. The entire room went completely silent in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom as Harry fell to the ground. Ron breaks the silence as he becomes frantic thinking his best friend as well as his first friend that's not related to him is gone at the hands of his uncle. Fred grabbed his brother and began to settle him down. Out of the corner of his eye George sees Harry start to stir awake and immediately got the attention of Fred who pointed it out to Ron. They watched in horror as Mrs. Dursley threw an old rag at him and told him to clean up the mess he made as soon as he was finished being a 'worthless lie about'. Harry went in and out of consciousness for the next half hour.

Arthur ran over to the Floo and immediately flooed over to Dumbledore's office. He arrived at the Headmaster's office and saw that Albus and Snape were having a late-night tea with each other.

"Albus! Severus! Harry's in trouble! He needs to be rescued from the Dursley's IMMEDIATELY!" Arthur said with urgency.

"Arthur, I'm sure that Mr. Potter is perfectly fine with his relatives. They are probably already fast asleep in their beds as we speak." Albus told Arthur calmly. "Now that I think about it, it is getting quite late, Severus I do hope you don't mind me turning in for the evening, so if you'd excuse- "Albus was cut off by Arthur.

"NO! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, YOU NEED TO ACTIVATE THE ORDER. THIS IS URGENT!" Arthur boomed. His face becoming more and more red.

"Now what trouble did Potter get himself into this time? Can't the spoiled brat at least take the summer off without needing to constantly be saved from some nonsensical situation?" Snape said with a sneer.

"PROFESSORS, HE'S BEATING THE CHILD TO NEAR DEATH. HIS UNCLE. HARRY WILL BE DEAD BEFORE MORNING IF HE ISN'T RESCUED IMMEDIATELY. WE SAW IT ON MOLLY'S WATCH YOU HELPED ME FIND THE CHARMS TO MAKE. IF YOU DON'T ACTIVATE THE ORDER I WILL GO DOWN TO SURREY AND KILL THE ANIMAL MYSELF!" Arthur screamed.

Albus and Snape immediately jumped out of their chairs hearing this news and Albus instructs Arthur to send his Patronus to Molly telling her to stay put until they have more information on what's going on with Harry.

Back at the Burrow, Molly is inconsolable with guilt over forgetting to put the watch back on while being comforted by Bill and Fleur. Ginny and Hermione are hysterically crying over the state of Harry and are being reassured by Ron. The twins had just returned from their bedroom with a rucksack filled with various wheezes from their joke shop to use on the Dursleys for hurting their 'adopted little brother' when Arthur's Patronus appeared in the middle of the bedroom.

 _"Everyone stay in that house until I let you know what's going on. Albus, Severus, and I are headed to the Dursley's to rescue Harry right now. Bill, I'm putting you in charge to make sure no one leaves that house under any circumstances until I return. I want you all to stay right where you are. I love you and will be in contact soon."_ Arthur's Patronus faded out of the room and Bill immediately spotted the twins trying to sneak out the door of the bedroom.

"WHAT PART OF STAY PUT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOU TWO?! DAD MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR TO STAY IN THIS ROOM UNTIL WE HEAR MORE!" Bill shouted at Fred and George.

"we were putting these rucksacks back that we packed to make those Dursleys pay for hurting Harry. Chill!" Fred said as George stood gaping at Bill shocked.

"Oh, okay. I will just send them to your room for you then." Bill told the twins.

"Okay, thanks Bill. You know, you've never yelled at us like that. I was ready to wet myself." George told Bill while handing over the bags.

"Sorry, I'm pretty worried about him too. Why don't you two go and stay with those three until we hear something. Okay?" Bill said pointing to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Sure thing! We will keep their minds off things!" Fred said proudly as they walked over to where the three teens were sitting.

Back at the Dursleys, Harry is finally able to stay conscious and is slowly trying to lift himself up enough to get on his severely bruised knees to wipe up his blood from the floor with the rag. He finally pulled himself up from laying on the floor and sat there on his knees gaining his balance. Once he got his balance he went to grab the rag when Vernon kicked him hard in the back knocking out his breath. His vision became fuzzy once more, but he grabbed the rag and began to clean up the blood when he saw his uncle's shadow towering over him preparing to kick him in the side as the door blasted off its hinges revealing professors Dumbledore and Snape as Vernon landed a nasty kick at his side.

"Help… Me… please. "Harry said as his world became black once more.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think in the comments! Should I continue on, or nah? Let me know! I will start planning for the next chapter possibly tomorrow and will have Chapter 2 up as soon as I can, If I am asked to continue the story! Thanks!


	2. A Promise Was Broken

**Chapter 2: A Promise Was Broken**

As Dumbledore and Snape walked through the now wide-open doorway, the scene in front of them stopped them dead in their tracks. If Harry were still conscious he would have thought he imagined the looks on both Professors' faces. Dumbledore's face was as sheet white as the bathtub Petunia made Harry scrub earlier that day, Snape's face could only be described as a combination between the fear when Lupin turned into a werewolf in front of him and the anger when he caught Harry looking at his memories in the pensieve during Harry's occlumency lessons.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Dumbledore boomed consequently making Vernon Dursley fall to the floor with a loud thud, making the many pictures of Dudley fall off the wall and shatter. Petunia and Dudley sneaked into the kitchen and tried to get out the back door which was magically locked.

"Arthur! If the area is secure and no one can get in or out of this house, assist Severus with Harry while I take care of a few things with Petunia here." Dumbledore ordered.

Arthur and Snape rushed over to Harry to assess his condition, as Dumbledore slammed through the kitchen door looking murderous.

"Would you please go assist Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley while I have a word with your mother… ALONE." Dumbledore directed to Dudley, making the young man wet himself out of fear of the old and powerful wizard.

"Y-Ye-Yes S-S-Sir. Please don't kill my mum, sir!" Dudley stammered out with fear and tears in his eyes.

"I have no intention with landing myself in Azkaban over the sorry excuses of humans you lot are. I just need to have a word. Now leave!" Dumbledore told him with as much sincerity as he could, knowing the young man is a product of his environment.

The shout made Dudley nearly fall to the floor running out of the kitchen door and into the living room.

Turning back to Petunia, his face went from the gentle but powerful elderly wizard into something only nightmares from past students could dream up. His power was literally glowing through his rage filled eyes of pure hatred for the woman standing before him.

"HOW THE BLODDY HELL DARE YOU PETUNIA INVIDIA DURSLEY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT A CHILD IN THIS MANNER, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN NEPHEW! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED SHE WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR SON IN WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT AND TREATED HIM AS HER OWN. HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR ONLY SISTER IN THIS MATTER. YOU SHOULD BLOODY WELL BE ASHAMED FOR YOUR MISTREATMENT OF THIS BOY. I TRUSTED YOU-SHE TRUSTED YOU WITH HER OWN SONS LIFE AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HER? YOU LET YOUR OAF HUSBAND BEAT HIM TO NEAR DEATH. YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. AND I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL. NOT. LIKE. IT!" Dumbledore roared to a terrified and shrinking Petunia Dursley.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Petunia tried to reply.

"I think you had better pray that the Wizemagot is lenient on you and your family. I for one, could care less what happens to you OR your husband. However, your son with a firm hand should straighten out in due time." He told her dangerously.

Snape was scourgifying the dried blood and dirt off from Harry so he could see exactly what his injuries were.

"Arthur! Conjure up a basin of warm water, a flannel, and some mild soap! We need to get these new wounds cleaned out before they get infected like the other ones!" Snape told Arthur as if he were working on a difficult potion and had an assistant.

"Uh S-S-Sir, We have some peroxide and rubbing alcohol upstairs in the first aid kit. Would that help?" Dudley stammered out, unsure if he should even speak to him.

"Yes, get them. Arthur would you please still conjure up those items. It will help get the areas surrounding the wounds cleaned easier."

Dudley bounded up the stairs like the elephant he was, returning within minutes with the entire first aid kit, including the requested items.

After cleaning the dried blood from Harry's face and body everyone was able to see the extent of the injuries Harry had sustained.

"Merlin! I have never seen this many injuries on anyone, it's a bloody miracle he's breathing on his own!" Snape said out of complete shock as Arthur's face turned as red as his hair and marched over to where Vernon was.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A CHILD. I HOPE YOU ARE SENTENCED A DEMENTORS KISS, IF YOU HAVE A SOUL THAT IS." Arthur screamed at the man while kicking him in the ribs as hard as he possibly could.

"Perhaps you should step outside to collect yourself? No worries my boy, these injuries were inflicted to save the boy. Your secret stays in this house." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"My apologies Albus, I lost my head thinking of how this could be done to such a caring and generous young man, who is like my own. It won't happen again." Arthur replied sheepishly.

"Good my boy! Perhaps you should send word to your family letting them know he's in good hands?" Dumbledore asked.

"Merlin's Pants! Albus! You need to do something so Molly doesn't see what he looks like! She will come here and kill them all!" Arthur exclaimed to Albus.

"No worries my boy! As soon as I came in the room after my chat with Petunia, I cast a slight disillusionment charm on the pictures the watch displays so he doesn't look as grim for her." Albus said to him.

"Thank you so much Albus!"

"No worries my boy! Now let's get Harry back to Hogwarts so he can heal." Dumbledore said sadly turning toward the young boy. "What would you like us to help you with Severus?"

"First off, get ahold of the Aurors and WFCPS so this lot can be out of my hair." He said annoyed. Petunia could be seen anxiously looking at the blood stains on the carpet itching to get it cleaned up before it was seen, while Dudley was on the sofa watching TV.

"I will send a Patronus to Amelia Bones herself. Anything else?" Dumbledore asked the potions master.

"Not from you at the present, Albus. Arthur come here and place continuous pressure on this wound like this." Arthur went over and did exactly as he was shown while Snape was scanning the room for useful items. "Pig Boy! Go and grab the fluffiest and most absorbent towels you have, a pair of your mother's sheer tights, a neck tie- NOT a bow tie, and a large blanket. Bring them here to me at once, so we can get this bleeding under control and we can get out of here." Severus instructed Dudley.

After Dudley returned with everything needed, Snape was finally able to prepare Harry to be Flooed to Hogwarts. Snape put compression bandages on the areas he was most swollen, and muttered some basic healing spells to temporarily close the many minor and moderate gashes that were bleeding leaving the three largest ones on his right forearm, his abdomen, and his right calf. He tied the tights around Harry's right bicep to slow the bleeding in his arm, and the neck tie around his right thigh. With the bleeding in the two other wounds slowed down, he was able to continuously put pressure on the wound in Harry's abdomen. With help from Dumbledore and Arthur, he could wrap the towels around Harry's wounds and then wrap him in the blanket so he could be brought back to Hogwarts. Snape hefted Harry in his arms noticing how unnaturally light the child already was since the end of term. Turning to Dumbledore he asked him to spell some numbing potion and dreamless sleep potion directly into Harry's stomach, which of course Dumbledore happily did so.

"I'll stay here with this lot, the Aurors and WFCPS should be arriving any minute. I have already opened the Dursley's fireplace and is connected directly to the Hospital Wing through a private connection. Please, get him there and healed. Arthur would you please go along with them to make sure everything runs smoothly?" Dumbledore said without his usual twinkle in his eyes and tears filling his eyes.

"Of course, Albus, He's a fighter. I will send you word as soon as we arrive." Arthur said.

"Thank you Albus, He will recover I am sure of it." Snape said with obvious emotion in his voice.

Arthur threw the Floo powder into the roaring flames turning them bright green, and Snape with Harry in his arms stepped in first followed by Arthur as Snape called "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing. Private Entrance!" The three of them were whisked away and seconds later arrived in the Hospital Wing in Poppy Pomfrey's office.

Snape immediately rushed Harry over to the nearest bed with Poppy and Arthur following quickly behind. Snape casts the diagnostic spell on harry while Poppy and Arthur grab everything they might need. When Snape sees the results of the spell, he dropped his wand to the floor in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes, every single vital sign was in the red that could be, and there was no logical explanation as to how he was even still alive. When Arthur and Poppy heard the gasp and Snape's wand dropping they ran over and stood in shock looking at the spell still listing injuries. Snape was the first to come out of the trance.

"Poppy! Arthur! Snap out of it! We need to get his levels up!" Snape shouted.

"Oh Dear! I have never seen someone still alive with those injuries! We need to get his Liver repaired before he bleeds to death internally! I will do that, while you repair his wounds in his leg, arm, and abdomen since it's on the other side of the Liver with magical sutures. Arthur, you will assist me since this is an extremely delicate task I couldn't possibly do alone. Hopefully" Poppy declared shutting down her emotions.

Snape immediately began his work and started stitching up his abdomen and then his leg, leaving the worst wound, his right arm.

"Poppy, excuse me for interrupting, but I need a second opinion on this arm. It appears his bone is crushed, and his tendons are completely torn in his wrist and forearm. Would it be more beneficial to start by removing his bones and spelling Skelegrow to regrow the bones leaving repairing the tendons to later or should I repair them now and try to repair the bone, since both cannot be done at one time?" Snape questioned.

"Regrow his bones. It will be less painful for him to experience the Skelegrow while under the dreamless sleep potion. We will have to wait a month before his tendons can be repaired or his new bones will become brittle and break easily. Numb as many nerves as you can to decrease his pain. Sadly, it won't completely the pain, but it will help some. After you do that, stitch his arm wound and wrap it. He will have to be fitted with a muggle cast when I'm finished with his Liver."

"Thank you, Poppy. I will remove the bones now. Who knew Lockhart actually used a spell that I could ever find useful." Snape replied.

After all the wounds both internal and external were repaired as best they could, Poppy fitted Harry with a muggle cast extending from his shoulder to his hand, bending his elbow at a right angle, with modifications so they can easily access the stitches as well as allow the arm to stay comfortably cool and anti-itching spells places on the entire arm. Once Poppy finished placing the cast on his arm, Snape spelled the Skelegrow followed by a variation of the dreamless sleep potion only, this potion lasts for a week so Harry's body and magical core can begin to heal.

"Arthur, since there's nothing more we can do while his injuries heal, go home and inform Miss. Granger and your family that Potter will live. One of us will inform you when he is ready for visitors." Snape said, exhausted.

"Thank you, Severus, For everything you did today. You most likely saved Harry's life, Lily and James would be so happy to know that you were the first to arrive. I know Molly and I are. Get some rest, you've earned it." Arthur said to Snape.

"Thank you for the kind words Arthur, but they are no necessary. Apparently, my sole purpose in life is to repeatedly save the Potter Brat's life." Snape said with his familiar sneer.

"Goodbye Severus, Goodbye Poppy. See you soon." Arthur said as he turned around with a big smile on his face. He knew full well that Snape's words didn't have the usual venom as they did before. If he knew any better, he'd be willing to bet he sleeps in the bed next to Harry tonight. He walked into Poppy's fireplace, threw some Floo powder down and arrived at the Burrow in moments.

As soon as Arthur arrived in the Burrow he was bombarded with questions about Harry's condition.

"How's Harry?" "Is he okay?" "How bad?" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny said all at once.

"He's going to live. It was close, but he made it. Thanks to Professor Snape. He very well might have saved Harry's life. Now, I need to talk to your Molly and Bill and fill them in on what's going on and then I am going to get some sleep, and you all should do the same. It's well after Midnight." Arthur told them tiredly.

Arthur walked into the kitchen where he found the rest of his family. He sent a Patronus to Bill saying that as long as no one leaves the Burrow they all can leave the bedroom if they wanted. Bill, Fleur, Molly, and the twins were all seated at the table having tea as they waited for Arthur to arrive home. He casted silencing charms so the kids couldn't hear what he was telling them.

"He almost didn't make it. Severus and Poppy have never seen anyone with such extensive injuries survive. His magical-"Arthur told them before he was interrupted by Dumbledore arriving in the kitchen looking every bit his age.

"Hello Albus! I was just filling them in on what's going on with Harry, would you like to join us? How did things go back at the Dursley's?" Arthur asked Dumbledore.

"The Aurors have escorted Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to the Ministry holding cells to await their trials. Dudley has been taken by the WCPS and placed in a boy's home until the end of the trials. How is he?" Dumbledore informed the table.

"He's not out of the woods yet Albus. Unfortunately, along with the obvious external injuries all over him, he was also bleeding internally from his Liver. Poppy and Severus still are amazed he made it. They have never seen someone with so many injuries live. Snape sewed up the wounds on his leg, arm, and abdomen, but the arm was so irreparably damaged he had to remove the bones in his entire arm, Using the same spell Lockhart did in his second year, and they placed him in a muggle cast from his shoulder to hand to keep it completely immobile and protected. The tendons were also damaged severely and cannot be healed for another month since his bones will be too brittle. They placed a numbing charm so he doesn't feel as much pain from the torn tendons but sadly it won't block all his pain. His magical core was nearly depleted by the time Severus scanned him and they put him in a dreamless sleep for a week so that can heal. He also has several broken bones, including four ribs, but, unfortunately, they cannot be mended for another two weeks or his body could go into shock. But in short, he's alive. Barely, but alive nonetheless." Arthur said with a deep sigh. "Severus told me that one of them will send word when he can have visitors, as in his friends, but since we are the closest to parents he has, aside from Remus who's in no shape to be given the news at the moment with the full moon, we can go and see him tomorrow, Bill you may come as well. I'm sorry Fleur, but he's too injured right now for you to come as well."

"What about us?" The twins said in unison.

"Absolutely not. Sorry boys, you'll have to wait with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." Arthur told them.

"Finnnnnneeeeeee." The twins said sadly, obvious emotion on their faces.

"Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur, would you mind giving me and your parents a moment alone. I need to speak with them about a private matter concerning the trials of the Dursleys. It was wonderful seeing you all." Dumbledore told them leaving no room for argument.

After they all left, Arthur turned to Dumbledore as Molly refilled his tea. "What's the problem Albus? Are they trying to make him go back?" Arthur said with obvious hatred toward the Dursleys.

"No, No My Boy. Nothing like that! I have been asked to appoint a personal and medical representative for Harry since he's both gravely injured and is a minor. I have already talked with Severus and he has agreed to be his Medical representative since he was the first to examine his injuries as well as witnessed what was happening. I was wondering Arthur, if you would be willing to be Harry's Personal Representative? A WFCPS worker is Harry's legal representative and would like someone who has known Harry the longest as well as knows him on a personal level. Also, it is a perfect fit because your son is his best friend and Ron has been telling you all the signs he's been seeing." Dumbledore looked at Arthur hopeful.

"Of course I will be his Personal Representative. What kind and how many trials will be taking place?"

"There will be three trials in total. One for the actual abuse Harry has endured for all these years in which all three Dursley's must be present and tried. A Goblin Trial in which a representative from Gringotts will charge Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for stealing the support money that has been sent to them monthly since he went to live with them since obviously not a cent was used for Harry and was likely used to buy things for his cousin. Finally, a last trial which I am charging Petunia Dursley for breaching a magical contract between myself and her stating that she will provide for all of Harry's physical and emotional needs and will care for him as if he were her own son. All three trials you would be required to attend since you are representing Harry himself." Dumbledore told Arthur.

"I hope they are both kissed for what they did to Harry, I hope their boy learns the error of his ways." Molly chimed in angrily.

"Molly, they would need souls to be kissed. I'm not entirely certain they have one." Arthur said to his wife.

"I suppose that's true Arthur."

Back at the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, Poppy is diligently checking Harry's vitals in shifts with Severus. Currently, Snape was sound asleep on the bed closest to Harry's so he doesn't have to keep going back and forth between the Dungeons and Hospital Wing. Poppy smiled knowing he was just using that as an excuse to be closer to Harry, but she didn't mind. It made it less lonely there. Something had changed in Severus Snape today, maybe it was just him being clinical, or maybe it was that he was actually starting to care for the boy. All she knew was that when he was awake, he would not move from the chair next to Harry's bed. She had a feeling the grumpy potions master was starting to care for him. Poppy walked over to Harry's bed and performed the diagnostic charm on him and saw that all of his vitals had improved exponentially.

"SEVERUS! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Poppy shouted effectively scaring Snape so much he fell off the bed.

"Oh Dear! Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you!" Poppy said apologetically.

"I'm fine Poppy, now what is it?" Snape said agitated.

"It's Harry's vitals! Look! They're almost back to normal!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Hmmm. Interesting. I wasn't anticipating them to return to normal for another three days. I don't like how little he weighs. For his age and height, he should have at least another stone on him. Let's add some nutrient potion to his daily potions. Three times a day at least. Also, let's add some anti-depressants and anti-anxiety potions to that list as well." Snape said clinically.

"I agree, he's certainly recovering very well. He's a fighter. Definitely James Potter's son." Poppy replied to the stern potions master.

"Not just Potter's boy. Lily's too."

"Absolutely. Now let's get those new potions brewed." Poppy said as she walked toward her office.

Snape waited for her to leave sight and earshot and brushed the hair off from Harry's face and said "I promised Professor Dumbledore that I would protect you and now I am promising you. Harry James Potter, I will protect you and make sure you're safe for the rest of my life, or die trying. Your mother would be so proud of the man you have become. I know I am."

He wiped the tear from his eye and walked in to invent a new nutrients potion that will make Harry gain weight and heal faster.

 **I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! My great uncle passed away and it really hit me hard since my brother passed away a few months ago as well. I also was babysitting my cousins all summer (WHICH HAS BEEN A BLAST!) and I can't exactly write when I have a three year old boy and two seven year olds looking over my shoulder constantly. Anywho, Classes start Monday so I think I will shoot for having the next chapter up by the end of next month. Thank you for sticking with me and for all the comments! They really helped motivate me!**

 **-PJ**


End file.
